1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refuse compactor devices such as leaves and grass clippings to be used by a householder, and for disposition of other waste materials such as shredded paper in commercial applications.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art.
At this time, in most communities, a householder cannot burn leaves or grass clippings because of environmental pollution problems. Therefore, it is conventional practice to place the leaves and grass clippings in trash bags, particularly plastic trash bags to be collected by refuse collectors for disposal at approved sites.
It is also conventional practice to collect other refuse such as shredded paper in plastic bags, without compaction of the refuse. This results in an inefficient use of the plastic bags because, if the refuse were compacted, more of it could be included in the bag.
One problem with the use of such flexible trash bags is that they are, of course, not self supporting and, therefore, are difficult to use by an individual because the person must hold the bag open while filling with refuse. Another problem with the trash bags is that it is difficult for an individual to compress the refuse in the bag.
These two problems have been addressed in the prior art. For example, the following seven U.S. Patents disclose different apparatus and devices for supporting a trash bag and compacting the refuse in the bag
U.S. Pat. No. 1,372,190 teaches an apparatus for compacting pulverized material which includes a rigid walled chamber having a sealable top. A flexible receptacle is placed in the chamber, and a bag containing pulverized material (example carbon black) is placed in the receptacle. Air is evacuated from the chamber which also therefore evacuates the bag of pulverized material. The area outside the flexible receptacle is then pressurized with air which causes the receptacle to compress around the bag of pulverized material thereby compacting the pulverized material in the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,042 teaches a bag emptying device which is used to empty bags of granular material without permitting refuse collected on the outside of the bag from mixing with the contents of the bag being emptied. The device includes a casing or canister in which the bag is placed. The mouth of the bag is folded over the lip of the canister opening and is secured in place by a wire ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,322 teaches a refuse press for compacting refuse, such as leaves, in a disposable bag. The refuse press includes a container in which a bag is placed. The mouth of the bag is folded over the opening of the container and is held in place by a hoop. A presser disc is sized to fit into the container. The presser disc is moved into the container by a lever arm mechanism. As the presser disc is moved into the container it compresses the leaves in the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,366 teaches an apparatus for compacting rubbish. The apparatus includes an open top container. A removable bag for the refuse is placed in the container. Refuse is placed in the bag and the container is raised toward a stationary compactor head which is received in the container as it is being raised to compress the refuse in the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,546 teaches a garbage compactor including a sleeve which fits inside a garbage bag. A pressure plate moves into the sleeve to compress or compact the garbage in the bag. The sleeve protects the bag from damage from sharp cornered objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,094 teaches a trash compactor and receptacle wherein the receptacle is provided with a portion of its wall hinged so that the portion of the wall can be swung out to open the receptacle. A trash bag is positioned in the receptacle with the lip of the bag folded over the receptacle rim. A string encircles the folded over lip of the bag to hold it in place. A movable disc is moved downwardly into the receptacle and bag by a lever arm mechanism to compress the trash in the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,127 teaches a leaf bagging device which includes a blanket 10 having a large hole 15 at its geometric center. The blanket 10 is spread on the ground for the collection thereon of leaves. The blanket is formed into a funnel shape with the hole 15 defining the mouth of a trash bag. Clamps 21 and 25 are used to fasten the blanket to the bag mouth. The leaves then pass through the hole 15 in the blanket into the bag.